


The One Where They Don't Play Volleyball

by justJo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Getting Together, Karasuno, M/M, To a point, don't take this seriously, kind of, much to Hinata's disappointment, not really - Freeform, oh well, oikawa is an asshole, some of the tagged characters dont even have dialogue, there's some kissing, they don't play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justJo/pseuds/justJo
Summary: Kageyama gets a very vague text from Oikawa, requesting their two teams meet up for a day of... not-Volleyball?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dicklover1 - Yesterday at 5:13 PM  
> OK THIS ONE AMUSES ME THO  
> https://en.shindanmaker.com/538396
> 
> Dicklover2 - Yesterday at 5:14 PM  
> Smh
> 
> JustOneDick - Yesterday at 5:14 PM  
> "tobio and oikawa River rafting!"  
> can u imagine
> 
> //
> 
> basically friends and I found an OTP prompt generator, one friend generated a KageOi prompt, and it was grounds for fanfic writing  
> so I've been lowkey working on this since last night LOL  
> I don't really ship KageOi all that much (personal reasons) but I am a slut for hateships so what can I say  
> this was fun to write, even if it's far from my best and 90% dialogue  
> but I hope u like it anyway
> 
> my tumblr is vulpicss, feel free to talk to me if you like this or want to see more ??  
> and yes, the title is Friends-themed bc... idk I still watch a lot of Friends

He'd said it wasn't supposed to be weird. 

Just two teams trying to get along and have some fun before the third years left. He hadn't even arranged it with Daichi, just texted Tobio out of the blue one day, and told him to come to the school the following Saturday morning (and to bring the whole team).

Daichi figured it was going to be an unofficial practice match, but Ukai seemed unsure, as none of the coaches or managers had been contacted. When they tried to get details out of Oikawa, the captain refused to answer (later, Iwaizumi snatched his phone and said it was not, in fact, a practice match, and to dress for being outside). What could they possibly want?

Aoba Johsai was waiting outside when Karasuno arrived, and Oikawa wasted no time in making an ass of himself. He managed to tick off Hinata, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Suga before Iwaizumi (once again) intervened, swatting his best friend over the head and telling everyone that they would be taking a walk. Karasuno seemed skeptical, and Hinata made some offhand comment about being murdered in the woods, but Daichi agreed, and both teams set off.

Oikawa and Kageyama bickered half of the way there, just snarky comments towards one another- Oikawa's side remarks that only barely met Tobio's conscience, and the other's too-late retorts that made his former teammate sneer (Tobio was never good at comebacks, but Suga mentioned that Karasuno had kicked Aoba Johsai's ass in the spring interhigh, and that was enough to shut Oikawa up for a few minutes, even though Kindaichi and Kyoutani spared a few glares at the silver-haired boy). Still, jealousy and bullshit aside, the third-year couldn't bring himself to hate his kouhai, or stop himself from blushing and looking away when the younger boy's eyes turned to him as they arrived at the little shack by the river.

"We're going kayaking?" Tobio asked, partially in wonder, but mostly in confusion. Honestly, he'd expected some secret volleyball court to be out here, for Oikawa to try and show them up, but this... couldn't be foreseen. The rest of his team seemed just as bewildered- and, when he looked around further, all but Iwaizumi and Oikawa himself looked baffled.

"River-rafting," Tooru corrected, grumbling for a moment before his face brightened and he glued on a smile for the girl running the register. "Let's see," he turned and glanced around the big group, squinting as he tallied up the number in their group. "There's 21 of us, and you can fit up to 8 people per raft, so...

"Three all-day, please!" he chirped, spinning back around to the register and tilting his head in a way Tobio found sickeningly cute. Fuck. Daichi began to mention that he hadn't told his team to bring cash, but Oikawa waved him away, offering the other captain a sharp grin as he handed over the money to the staff. "I've got this. I just want our teams to get along!"

"Likely story," Tanaka muttered, and Tobio grunted agreement beside him, though Hinata seemed all for it.

Once everything was paid for, Oikawa turned back to the group, tapping his chin. "Okay, there's going to be two groups of 8, and one group of 5-"

"Why not just three groups of 7?" Tsukishima muttered, receiving a glare from the opposing captain, and a grin from Yamaguchi. 

"Fine," Oikawa surrendered, hands up. "Three groups of 7. Sure. Tobio-chan, Shrimpy-chan, Iwa-chan-"

"No," Iwaizumi said, stepping back from him. "I'm not on your raft."

Oikawa looked offended for a moment, pouting, but grabbed Tobio before he could back away. "Fine! You all can do what you want. I'm taking my kouhai, though." Harrumphing, he dragged the relenting first-year over to one of the rafts, and yanked him down, waiting impatiently for the others to join them. 

"Why me?" Kageyama growled, hoping this had something to do with volleyball.

It didn't. "Because!" Oikawa yelped, crossing his arms as Kunimi, Nishinoya, and Asahi all piled into their raft, followed shortly by Kinoshita and Watari. The other rafts filled as well, they were all given their proper gear, and then they were off, heading gently down the river towards the rapids. All but Kageyama and Oikawa had begun talking and laughing, but neither could bring themselves to say anything for several minutes.

"How's Shrimpy-chan?" the older of the two questioned quietly, barely audible over the sound of the water. Kageyama gave him a side glance, confusion once again knitting his brows. 

"I don't know?" he replied coolly, looking forward again. "I'm not Hinata. Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I asked you."

Kageyama audibly sighed. "His receives are getting better, I guess? I--"

"Shouyou is soooooo coooooool!" Noya shouted from behind them, causing both boys to turn and look at him. "Seriously!" the spiky-haired boy continued, grin wide and eyes sparkling. "He's, like, so motivated! And his jumps are like WOOOOSH! Of course, he wouldn't have gotten this far without my help, but-" Noya cut himself off when Asahi gently nudged him with his elbow, and Kinoshita laughed from somewhere up front. "What? It's true! But, I guess everyone else helped, too."

Oikawa had stopped listening by this point, turning back towards the front and crossing his arms. Kageyama turned to look at him, frustration lighting his features. "Why did you stop? This was your idea, you know."

"Of course I know that," the older boy grumbled, throwing his hands up. "I just wanted to rest my arms! I practice a lot more than you do, y'know." Nonetheless, Oikawa grabbed his ore again and placed it back in the water. "Just. I don't know. Leave me alone."

Kageyama squinted at the other boy, but faced forward again anyway, letting the idle chatter of the other boys in their raft and the sound of the rapids fill the silence between them. He had no idea what Oikawa was expecting of him, or anyone else, but if he was just going to make everything about himself again, they should've never come. Actually, Daichi-san should've seen that one coming- but, their team captain was two rafts ahead of them, and no amount of complaining would get Kageyama out of this trip now that they were already there. Speaking of captain, Daichi shouted something up ahead, and then they were being tossed into the rapids without missing a beat. Oikawa and Asahi both shrieked while Noya yelled, but Kunimi and Kageyama shared an unimpressed glance between their over-dramatic teammates. 

It took a few minutes for the water to calm down again, but everyone's moods had definitely improved, and almost everyone had begun to accept Oikawa's presence and the fact that he'd actually picked a fun activity for the day. Even Kageyama had relaxed around his senior, and was enjoying himself a little more, offering smiles to his raftmates every once in a while (despite Oikawa telling him his smiles were fucking creepy and to lay off on working those muscles he never used, to which Noya cackled).

Something still wasn't right, though, and Tobio couldn't shake off that uncomfortable feeling. Even as the day continued and they washed over a hundred rapids, laughed a hundred laughs, or bonded over a hundred things, he couldn't get rid of the feeling. So, when they stopped for lunch, parking the rafts back at the shack and setting up a few picnic blankets, he pulled Oikawa aside, using hushed voices despite already being a safe distance away from the others.

"Why did you do all this today?"

Oikawa seemed a little shocked and furrowed his brow. "I already told you, I-"

"This has nothing to do with you trying to make the teams friendlier towards each other. You won't even be here next year," Kageyama pointed out, clenching his jaw and tilting his head just a bit. "Why did you put me on your raft? No bullshit."

Again, Oikawa seemed stunned, his eyes widening before he glanced away. "What, I can't just want to spend time with my kouhai?"

"We aren't on the same team anymore."

"You're still my Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama's heart twitched. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Oikawa shouted, then clasped his hand to his mouth. Kageyama stiffened before shoving him against the nearest tree and looming over him as the other slumped down a little, clearly not having expected this reaction. Kageyama glanced once to the side, watching for any sign that the others had heard them, but the chatter in the distance carried on like normal, and no one had come to check on them. "What are you-"

The Aoba Johsai captain was cut off abruptly as Kageyama's lips fleetingly pressed against his own in a chaste, closed-mouth kiss, and Oikawa stared up at him like a startled deer when he pulled back again, cheeks flushed to his ears. "Is that it?" Tobio grumped, looking away again. "Is that why you've been an ass all day?"

"I... wouldn't say I've been an ass _all_ day, but..." Oikawa trailed off, scratching his head and clearing his throat. "Where did you even... get that idea?"

"It's something I wanted to do," Kageyama muttered, his face steadily getting redder. "I thought maybe you wanted it, too..." Oikawa simply stared up at him for an unsettling amount of time, his face unreadable for the most part, before he pulled the younger boy by his shirt and kissed him again, harder and more desperate. Kageyama was quick to reciprocate, and they stood there, lips locked together, for some time before breaking apart for air, foreheads resting against one another. 

The silence stretched on before Oikawa finally broke eye contact and looked away again, shifting to his full height so his back wouldn't start cramping at the awkward angle. "I'm not going to school in Miyagi," he murmured, chancing a glance back at his junior. 

"Iwaizumi-san told me," Tobio replied matter-of-factly, eyebrow raised. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you mean?" the older of the two whined, pouting. "You're going to be here and I'm not. This isn't going to change anyth--"

"You're right," Kageyama interrupted, shrugging. "It won't change anything. I don't..." He rubbed his face, sighing. "I don't want it to change anything. I mean... I'll come and see you. When I can. And I know you love your team, so you can come see me when you're home again. We can figure it out."

Tooru was silent for a while, finally letting out a shaky breath and shaking his head. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We'll figure it out." He gently nudged the other boy with a shit-eating grin, grabbing his hand and yanking him back towards the rest of the group. "Come on, I'm hungry, and they're already gonna give us shit for being gone so long. Iwa-chan can only stall for me so long- actually, he's probably encouraging the rumors..."

  


* * *

  


The rest of the day went as flawlessly as it could. Oikawa was still an asshole, everyone still hated him. He eventually ended up falling in the river, and everyone found it hilarious- none moreso than Iwaizume, who cried from laughing so hard, and assured Oikawa that he deserved it. 

Kageyama kissed Oikawa's forehead afterwards, and no one questioned it. Nor did they question it when the pair held hands on the way back to Aoba Johsai, or when they hugged before Karasuno headed home, or when Kageyama occasionally came to school with shitty quality bento they all knew his mother hadn't made, or when Kageyama brought flowers to Oikawa's first university match and kissed him when he won. They didn't question it when Iwaizumi found them cuddled in Oikawa's bed at 2am on a Tuesday, or when Kageyama brought him home to meet his parents, or when he took Iwaizumi to pick out the best ring, or when he proposed to Oikawa in front of both of their old teams, or when they fought or lived happily together. 

No one questioned it because, in some way, it just made sense. And even if it didn't- it was no one's business but their own.

And it wasn't weird.


End file.
